


Drabble Mania

by ximeria



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Illustrated, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-28
Updated: 2004-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles based on requests from various people - based on stuff from my old artwork gallery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Mania

**Author's Note:**

> All of this was spawned by me having a minor block -- And making the minor mistake *smirks* of saying so on livejournal. The outcome was me offering to write drabbles (100-word ficlets) based on whatever sketch people on my friendslist chose. Some I said no to -- because they were done as illus to other people's stories, but mostly I was game and the below pieces are the outcome.

[](http://ximeria.popullus.net/artwork/sg-summer.htm)  
**Requested by:** Amy (Ningyouhime)

"I like it here."

Jack shifted a little, making himself comfortable on the metal carousel. "A playground after dark?"

Daniel curled up in his lap. "Yeah, twilight adds an air of ...intangibility, don't you think?" Daniel leaned his head back on Jack's shoulder, sighing contentedly.

Jack grinned, but said nothing.

"It's like something out of a dream... Not quite real because there are no children here, yet not quite gone, because of the memories made in daylight."

"Speaking of making memories..." Jack whispered into Daniel's ear, nuzzling the warm skin.

"You're such a pervert," Daniel snorted.

"Oh yeah!" Jack laughed.

  


* * *

[](http://ximeria.popullus.net/artwork/sg-shower1.htm)  
**Requested by:** Nicci

"Jack, it won't hold my weight..."

As if to support Daniel's argument, the showerhead creaked ominously.

Jack's arms tightened around his waist, face buried against Daniel's naked belly, but he didn't answer him.

"Jack... you get to clean up the mess if it *does* break off, you know that," Daniel mock-threatened.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you," Jack finally said with a laugh, looking up, water cascading down over him and a look of pure joy on his face. It turned mischievous a moment later as he inched his fingers closer to Daniel's cleft.

"Jaa-ack?"

"Daniel?"

"Not like this?"

"Oh yeah."

  


* * *

[](http://ximeria.popullus.net/artwork/sg-wall.htm)  
**Requested by:** Nicci

"Jack..." Daniel panted breathlessly.

"It's been *hours*," Jack complained as he licked at Daniel's neck. "I thought they'd never leave."

"Th-they're our friends," Daniel defended half-heartedly.

"And you're *mine*," Jack growled playfully, pushing against Daniel, pressing him against the wall.

Daniel pulled at Jack's shirt. Sure, team-nights were great, but having Jack all to himself? That was above and beyond good.

Fingers clawing at shirts, Daniel wondered if it would always be like this. Stolen moments for the two of them, passionate displays of love and connectedness.

If that was all they could ever have, it was all they'd needed.

  


* * *

[](http://ximeria.popullus.net/artwork/sg-cabin2.htm)  
**Requested by:** Amy/Ningyouhime

"You're sure it was the right thing to do?" Daniel asked as he leaned against Jack, reveling in the heat from the wiry body.

"There's no threat there anymore, Daniel... and I think we deserve it." Jack pulled him a little closer, leaning his own weight on the ladder he was sitting on.

"I thought it would be more difficult to get used to this, but I really do like it," Daniel fingered the dog tags he was holding. "No danger, no secrets, just..."

"Peace, quiet and lovely, hot, sexy company."

Daniel smiled. Retirement wasn't the end, but a beginning.

[](http://ximeria.popullus.net/artwork/sg-kiss.htm)  
 **Requested by:** Amy/Ningyouhime

Jack tightened his fingers in Daniel's hair, rubbing the nape of his neck. Daniel moaned and the lips under Jack's parted, allowing Jack to slip his tongue tentatively inside.

Jack twisted to let Daniel unsnap his jeans and push down the zipper. A warm hand slipped inside and Jack couldn't help but sigh into the heat of Daniel's mouth. The kiss was slow, easy and full of loving.

Pushing down Daniel's shirt, Jack took his time to simply enjoy the naked skin against his own. This made the fighting worthwhile. And time? They had all the time in the world.

  


* * *

[](http://ximeria.popullus.net/artwork/sg-shower.htm)  
**Requested by:** Nyx (Nyxmidnight)

"So... the plans of the day?" Daniel gave him a small smile as he asked, watching Jack standing in front of him, completely and utterly naked.

Jack gave him a serious look and pulled at Daniel's towel, undoing it and using the ends to pull Daniel in close.

"A lot of activity that will requite plenty to eat and a lot of showering."

Daniel gave him an equally serious look as he slid his hands down to grasp Jack's ass.

"Exercise?"

"Oh yeah."

"Running?"

"Nope."

"The gym?"

"Nope."

"This?" He squeezed Jack's ass, thrust against him.

"Yeahsureyabetcha," Jack's smile grew.

  


* * *

[](http://ximeria.popullus.net/artwork/cabin.htm)  
**Requested by:** Webgirl

Jack closed his eyes and enjoyed the weight against him. His arms were wrapped loosely around Daniel, who lay bracketed between his legs.

"Hard to believe we have another two weeks like this before we have to be back," Daniel said, sighing contentedly as he stroked a hand down Jack's leg.

"Mmm," Jack agreed as he planted a light kiss on Daniel's head. "I'm glad you finally took me up on the offer of a fishing trip," he grinned, his eyes still closed.

"You haven't caught anything..." Daniel teased.

"That would be a matter of opinion ...Daniel," Jack grinned mischievously.

  


* * *

[](http://ximeria.popullus.net/artwork/sg-safe.htm)  
**Requested:** Enigel

A sniffle pulled Jack from his sleep. He didn't have to open his eyes to see where the sound had come from. A slight movement under his arm made him smile. Sunday mornings had a certain something to them. Wonderful because it allowed them this.

Another minute shift against his body, and Jack's smile widened. He wasn't the only one who seemed to sleep better this way than on his own. Still, he'd have to talk to Daniel about remembering his allergy meds, because as ...endearing as that sniffling noise was, it might end up being annoying.

Then... maybe not.

  


* * *

[](http://ximeria.popullus.net/artwork/sg-hammockfic2.htm)  
**Requested by:** Steph (stephicozar)

Daniel arched up, finding it difficult to get the right leverage in the hammock. It didn't seem to bother Jack, who seemed more than happy to have Daniel between him and the hammock itself.

Daniel wasn't complaining either.

He gasped as Jack's teeth closed over the skin of his neck. The obvious act of marking almost made him cry out.

No words were exchanged, but Jack pulled back a little to lick apologetically at the tender skin. The gesture made Daniel sigh and close his eyes, a smile spreading on his face.

Hopefully Jack would never cease to amaze him.


End file.
